


Drabble Set 1

by lastingdreams



Category: Hey Arnold!, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 NEWS drabbles and 1 Hey!Arnold drabble. It was an eccentric batch :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Set 1

_**Drabble Set 1**_  
 **Title:** It Only Happens Every 46 Years  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; Koyama/Shige  
 **Word Count:** 296  
 **Notes** : Cute drabble for [](http://tokidoki-sama.livejournal.com/profile)[**tokidoki_sama**](http://tokidoki-sama.livejournal.com/) for the 'what you should write' meme :)  
The title comes from the fact that it had been 46 years since Japan has had the chance to see an eclipse:)  
\---  
For about 6 and a half minutes, the world truly stopped.

Strangers, neighbours, co-workers, friends, pedestrians all stopped, looked up, and watched as the moon slowly started its path between the sun and the Earth. Covering the sun almost completely, the world turned pitch black and everyone underneath that sky was in awe of that moment.

Shige had prepared for it, but was no less amazed. He was also particularly glad that he stole Koyama away from dance practice to run to the rooftop to share this moment with him.

It really wasn’t that romantic, but solar eclipses only happened every so often; sharing this rarity with someone important was kind of necessary. Especially when that important person was also a rarity in itself. There was only one Koyama Keiichiro, one person who Shige could call best friend, and that kind of rarity was also something to be cherished.

Shige was too immersed in his thoughts to process the fact that the eclipse was slowly being covered in clouds. And soon, the moon would pass across the sun and it would be day again.

“It looks like a diamond right now, doesn’t it?” Koyama commented, describing where the moon was moving away from the sun, letting the sun show an outer curve.

“That’s probably the largest diamond ring ever.” Shige replied.

After a few more moments admiring it, Koyama spoke up again, in a playful and cheerful tone. “In that case, I’d want to give it to you.”

Shige looked over at him, barely seeing him in the dark, and smiled. “Only you could say such a cheesy line to me.”

Koyama doesn’t deny it, nodding to himself. Their hands seemed to have found each other in the dark.

“Only to you, Shige. Only to you.”  


 **Title:** _untitled_  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; Koyama/Yamapi  
 **Word Count:** 392  
 **Notes:** Another cute drabble ;)  
\---  
Koyama walked to the far corner of the room away from the doorway, set his textbooks down, and sat in front of the computer. The few people in the computer lab during that time of day barely took notice of his entering the room. They were probably busy studying, he thought to himself. _Like I should be_.

Even before he had time to go further down this train of thought, his phone rattled itself on the tabletop, alerting him of a new message.

山ピ: Hey, what are you up to?  
小山: Just got done with class. Thinking of starting my writing assignment before you get here.  
山ピ: I see...  
小山: You didn't happen to forget our lunch date, did you? ;P  
山ピ: ...busted ^^ Shall I make it up to you?  
小山: Can't you still make it? I'd like to see you since we've both been so busy...

Koyama didn't get an immediate reply, as expected, and decided to go home to work on his homework instead. To be honest, he would rather do work in the comforts of his own room, and the only reason he stayed around was to wait for Yamapi.

A few moments after he walked out of the computer lab, he finally receives a reply from Yamapi.

 _Did you get enough sleep?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Koyama quietly said to himself.

"I've been waiting for you for the past 10 minutes, Koyama." A voice behind him replied.

Koyama turned around to see Yamapi standing in the door way. Before he could say anything in response, Yamapi smiled and took him by the arm. They started walking towards the exit.

"But wait, how did you get here so fast?" Koyama asked, flustered.

"I've been sitting in there the whole time," Yamapi laughed a little. "You just didn't see me in back of the room."

Koyama made a mental note to stop daydreaming so he could pay closer attention to the surroundings around him.  
"So..." Koyama began to say, embarrassed, "what can I do to make it up to you?"

Yamapi looped his arms around Koyama and almost skipped out the door. "Let's just have lunch, and we can decide after that."

And then with a knowing smirk, he said, "Perhaps dessert at my place."  


 **Title:** When We Were Your Age  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; Koyama/Shige  
 **Word Count:** 650  
 **Notes:** Another cute drabble ;)  
Dedicated to [](http://snowflakezz.livejournal.com/profile)[**snowflakezz**](http://snowflakezz.livejournal.com/) as a very belated b-day fic:)  
\---  
“How come you fell in love with my grandpa?” Hikaru-chan asked Koyama.

“Because he was an ossan at heart.” He chuckled, thinking about how Shige would react to being called that. “But it’s our little secret, ok?”

“Ok!” And then he ran off to play with Koyama’s granddaughter.

Shige shows up next to him with a nice cup of tea. “Are you still telling him crazy stories about our love affair?”

“What a joker you are. I did no such thing.” Koyama says with a big grin on his face. “Besides, they aren’t crazy stories.”

“How’s the wife doing?” Shige said after a few moments.

“Still bossing me around.” He laughs.

“Shige-papa! Shige-papa!” Came two screaming kids.

“Yes? What is it Hikaru and Mai-chan?” Shige could really sweet talk with kids. He had grown really adept at it.

“Tell us how you met Kei-jichan!”

“It’s a long story. Do you really want to hear it?”

“Yes,” came two eager replies. Mai-chan being the more precocious one said, “We want to hear Shige-papa’s side of the stories.”

Koyama shakes his head but can’t help but laugh. Shige snickers. “Even these kids won’t believe you.”

Shige proceeds to tell ‘their’ story, about how they became best friends as close as family by being in a band way too old-fashioned for the little ones of today.

He had talked for so long that the kids had fallen asleep in their laps, holding onto their grandpas.

“You know Shige,” Koyama whispers trying not to move. “Your versions are crazier than mine. We did not _mean_ to end up on each others’ side of the bed that one night in New York. I can’t believe you even remember that.”

Shige tries to hold in a really big laugh. “I love making fun of you.”

“You’re going to rot the kids’ brains with your silly stories at this rate.”

“You started it.”

“Oh, very mature of you to say that.”

“I am mature. I’m 60-something years old.”

Koyama’s resigned to losing the argument, seeing as Shige has those persuasive lawyer skills.  
Soon, the kids finally rouse from their naps and by this time, the two best friends are about to take their own nap. Shige’s the first to fall asleep, resting his head on Koyama’s shoulders.

“Ya know,” Koyama says sleepily. “Those stories may have grown out of proportion thanks to our aging and wise brains, but those moments happened and were real. At the core of it, my feelings will never change.”

Shige shifts a little and nods imperceptibly. “Me too, Koyama. Me too."

 _Later…_  
“Mommy, Grandpa told us stories again,” Mai-chan declares as Koyama's daughter arrives home.

“Oh great,” she rolled her eyes and then focused on Koyama. “I’m warning mom, before you two go off and elope or something silly like that.”

“What is up with you old people?” Koyama’s son-in-law said in jest.

Koyama and Shige give each other a look. “Nothing, there’s something wrong with you.”

Everyone had a good laugh at this.

“Really, though, you gotta be careful what you tell kids.” Koyama’s daughter said with motherly concern.

“We’re just kidding around, kid.” Koyama reassured her.

“I’m not a kid.” Was her quick retort.

“Alright,” Shige interjects. “Enough of that. Let’s go home and eat our wives’ cooking.”

“Yes, wives. As in, me and Shige are not eloping.” Koyama adds, defending his previous point.

“What’s ‘eloping’ mean?” Hikaru asks at that moment.

The grown-ups all give knowing looks and laughed. “Glad to know they have no idea what we’re talking about.”

Mai-chan ran over and tugged on Koyama’s pant leg for a second. “Kei-jichan,” and then she gestured to tell him a secret.  
Koyama bent down as far as he could so she could whisper in his ear. “You can love Shige-papa if you want. We won’t mind. We love him too.”

Koyama smiled fondly at this and nodded.  


 **Title** : _untitled_  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; Shige/Ryo  
 **Word Count:** 362  
 **Notes:** For [](http://silentchord.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentchord**](http://silentchord.livejournal.com/)  
Written with meme in mind (one sentence/paragraph for each genre): Angst, AU, Crack!fic Plot, Crossover Future, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and UST.  
\---  
1\. Ryo wishes Shige would finally get a clue and realize that Ryo’s childish bullying was a sign he truly cared for him.

2\. The first time Shige has any real communication with Ryo, he says, “Houston, we have a problem.”  
 ~~Shige wonders if he should have asked him out to a date sooner.~~

3\. “I’m no Draco Malfoy, but you’re definitely my Harry Potter,” Ryo says matter of factly.

4\. Ryo manages to get into a car accident even when the cars are automatically switched to ‘hover’ mode while nearing a stoplight. Shige snickers in the passenger seat as he recalls Ryo’s last accident back when cars used wheels.

5\. Ryo’s apartment is rather messy the first time Shige comes over, but he feels like it’s the closest at home he’s ever felt.

6\. When asked what defined his and Ryo’s relationship, Shige answers, “It’s like the color gray. He doesn’t take any of the color away; instead he adds light into it.”

7\. Shige has just watched Ryo and Okura’s “TORN” performance and wonders if he needs to buy looser pants, or ask Ryo to teach him the choreography.

8\. Shige hates it when Ryo’s crying, because the only thing he knows how to do is hold him as tight as he can and promise to never let go.

9\. Ryo moans Shige’s name as the younger man slides an ice cube along the plains of his body, and along his throbbing erection.

10\. Ryo spots Shige licking his lips, biting into his plump apple, and savoring its juice, and wonders if he devours other things in a similar fashion.  


 **Title:** _untitled_  
 **Group/pairing:** Hey! Arnold; Arnold/Helga  
 **Word Count:** 444  
 **Notes:** For [](http://clockwork-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**clockwork_j**](http://clockwork-j.livejournal.com/) ; this must be the craziest fandom I've ever written for:P  
Written with meme in mind (one sentence/paragraph for each genre): Angst, AU, Crack!fic Plot, Crossover Future, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and UST.  
\---  
1\. Arnold wished he could change his head sometimes. He pretends like it's a big joke, and just deal with peoples' comments, but deep down, it really bothers him.

2\. Arnold is the first kid president ever. He declares world peace, but no one really listens.  
Except for Helga, who has stopped making of fun of people for the first time in her life. She says it's because it's law now, but secretly, it's because it's Arnold who said so.

3\. Arnold punches Helga, hitting her square between the eyes.  
"You still need to master boxing, Helga, before you can become the queen of my empire."

4\. Arnold was the first jazz musician with his head shaped like a football. Some people wonder if he shouldn't have been a football player instead. Perhaps he could confuse the opponents with it.

5\. The first time he discovered the harmonica, he thought the sounds that came out were kind of funky and distorted. But as he figured out the slide and feel of it as he blew the notes out, he knew that this was a special kind of music.

6\. Arnold's football-shaped head finally changed in 10th grade, but his ideals, his optimism and always seeing the good in people never did. Perhaps with Arnold's more rounder-shaped head now, even more revolutionary thoughts can begin to form.

7\. "Hey Arnold!" His new classmate yelled to him. "What's your last name?"  
"It's---"  
The sound of the bell ringing drowned his words out.  
 ~~No one will ever know.~~

8\. Helga doesn't express her feelings often, at least not the positive kinds, but if there's one thing she's good at, it's keeping up her defenses. That is why, when Arnold catches her crying one day, he's taken aback.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
She continues sniffling a little until she suddenly says, "They called me tacky."  
Arnold stays silent, unsure of what to say.  
"My last name is Pataki, tacky, get it dufus?"  
Arnold breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She was going to be ok after all.

9\. Helga had Arnold pinned to the wall, hands forced behind his back, scrapping the school's brick walls, as she kissed him with all the pent up sexual fervor of the past 4 years.

10\. Arnold finally confessed to Helga years after their time together in 4th grade. They've grown a little older, seen a little less of each other, and Arnold's finally started to see Helga as a young lady versus the class bully. By that time, she had stopped paying so much attention to him, but in reality, she was just shyer now. She would've said 'yes' if Arnold hadn't just walked away, afraid of her answer.  
\---


End file.
